Welcome to My Life
by luv1234
Summary: <html><head></head>Sometimes, I feel like I don't have a place on this planet. If I were to fall off the face of the Earth, will anyone care? Will anyone grieve?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MITM or any of the cast.

Reese's P.O.V

Sometimes, I feel like I don't have a place on this planet. If I were to fall off the face of the Earth, will anyone care? Will anyone grieve?

"REESE, GET UP NOW!" my mother, Lois, screamed.

" Hmm?" I replied.

"Breakfast is on the table. If you don't get down there in 5 minutes, it's coming off." she scolded.

I trudge out of bed and into the kitchen. I see Malcolm and Dewey already eating breakfast. I get angry at the setting.

"You know, you guys COULD have woken me up." I stated with a disappointed tone.

"We know." Malcolm replied with a smirk.

"Whatever." I grabbed my breakfast and started gobbling it down.

"Hungry much?" Dewey asked.

I don't answer. I finish the meal, placed it into the sink, and headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Malcolm asked, holding a brown paper bag with what I assume has my lunch in it.

I incoherently murmured "Thanks" to him.

Before class started at school, I had a few minutes to spare. I decided to go to the bathroom. While I was in the stall, two guys walked into the bathroom.

"What do we have first period?" One of them asked.

"Biology." The other one answered.

"Don't we have to dissect a pig or something?"

"Nah, man, we have to dissect a cat."

"EWW!"

"Hey, what do you think of that Reese kid?"

After one of the guys asked that. I pressed my ear against the stall door, hoping to hear clearly what the other guy was going to answer.

"He sucks, man."

"It also seems like he doesn't have any friends."

"Cause he doesn't."

"He does come from a dysfunctional family."

"That explains a lot."

They both giggled and walked out the door. I felt as if my heart burst into flames. Were they talking about another Reese? Was that how everybody thought about me? From that point, I knew today wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Cut me some slack, This is my first fanfic. I know it may seem boring, but later on, the story will be WAY better :) Since this is my first fanfic, Constructive Criticism will be appreciated. Also, critiques and other comments.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MITM or any of the cast.

Author's Note: In this chapter, there are characters mentioned from Malcolm's Krelboyne class. Don't worry about it ,though, because knowing the characters doesn't really matter except for the fact that the Krelboynes are near-geniuses and that Stevie is asthmatic and crippled.

Happy Reading :)

Malcolm's P.O.V

"What was Reese's problem, anyway? I didn't do anything." I complained to Stevie on our way to school.

"Why... are you... still... on the... topic?" Stevie replied.

"Because..."

On the campus, Stevie and I came across Mr. Herkabe, the dean of discipline.

"Are you guys prepare for your exams?" He asked.

"What... exams? Stevie asked.

Mr. Herkabe giggled. "Are you boys sweating yet?"

Me and Stevie both looked at each other, then Mr. Herkabe walked away.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd asked, startling me and Stevie because of his sudden appearance.

"Where did you come from?" I retorted, sort of pissed he just came out of nowhere.

"My mother. Should I go into further detail." He wisecracked.

I glared at him.

In the Krelboyne class, Mr. Herkabe gave us that quiz he promised us.

Lloyd and Dabney started whispering to each other.

"That was a piece of cake." said Lloyd

"I know. What was up with the extra credit?" Dabney asked.

"Right? Obviously it was I after E, except when after C, or when pronounce "ay" like in neighbor or weigh."

I rolled my eyes due to the stupidity of their conversation. I leaned over to Stevie and whispered,

"Are you still in for our lunchtime plan?"

"You...bet."

At lunch, Me and Stevie decided to activate our plan. Sitting across from us, Cynthia, another Krelboyne, was eating her lunch. I snickered due to the fact that we had our target. Stevie grabbed the controller for our device and started setting up coordination points that pointed directly at Cynthia. Once the plan was ready, I told Stevie to fire once I finish counting down from 5. What I didn't notice was Reese walking in our direction.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" I counted

Stevie shot what was a cannon filled with soil, debris, radishes, mustard, and manure. Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. The mixture flew across the air. Reese proceeded to walk. What should have happened in a split second felt like an eternity. The mixture collided with Reese. Reese collapsed to the ground, not collecting what had just happened. Everybody who was in a 50 feet perimeter was laughing except for Me, Stevie, and Reese, of course. Reese, then sprinted out of the cafeteria in shame.

* * *

><p>Did you like this chapter? Please review. I'm still accepting constructive criticism, critiques, and other comments. And don't worry, there's more to come :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MITM or any of the cast.

Author's Note: I'm on Spring Break right now so I'm able to write chapters rapidly. I'm just noting that as of Monday, I won't be able to write chapters as fast as I am now.

Happy Reading :)

Reese's P.O.V

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! All I was doing was walking to the other side of the cafeteria. I notice that Malcolm and Stevie were there so I was going to say hi then go on. Then, suddenly I'm pounded with crap that I didn't even know what it was made of, but it smells. Heck, it reeks. Who could have done this to me? I look back at the incident. I realize that Stevie was holding a remote. I then got suspicious. After cleaning myself up, I decided to leave school early, not caring if I get in trouble or not. I needed to get my mind off what happened earlier. So, I laid on my bed and turned on my Mp3 player. I looked through my list of songs and found "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. I started playing it and listened intensely to the lyrics.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

and no one understands you?

My answers to each of the questions were yes. That made me feel pathetic, worthless.

Right at that moment, I heard the front door open and Malcolm and Dewey walked in. Immediately, Malcolm walked into our room. I turned away in shame.

"Where were you for the rest of the day?" He asks.

"What does it look like?" I retorted.

"Look, Reese, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"When you were pumbled by... that stuff, It was kinda me and Stevie's fault."

Malcolm's P.O.V

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS?" Reese screamed at me.

"Well yea, kind of. You see..." I trailed off.

"Malcolm, do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes, but-"

"I was humiliated in front of the whole school."

"I know but-"

"MALCOLM, NO APOLOGY CAN TAKE BACK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

"Reese, I'm-"

"Malcolm, you're dead to me."

Reese stormed out of our room on the verge of tears. I couldn't have felt worse than I did then.

Reese's P.O.V

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! How could Malcolm do this to me? I turned on my Mp3 player once more and resumed "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan.

Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming?<p>

I thought about the first line of that part. I've never thought about running away before. I figured, maybe if I ran away, maybe I can prove to Malcolm that I might be worth something... I might show everyone that I might be worth something. Even though it feels like I'm not. So I grabbed my Mp3 and some spare clothes, and left the house without a word.

* * *

><p>Please review with constructive criticism, critiques, and other comments. Hope you like this chapter :)<p> 


End file.
